


Mary All Alone.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [105]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: A Painting’s Demise, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Continuation, Gen, Mary is a Cinnamon Roll, Only One Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A short continuation of the ending ‘A Painting’s Demise’. Contains spoilers.Mary made a grave mistake in entering the real world alone. Now she lives a lonely life in complete solitude and endless darkness, hiding from the entities living alongside her in the art gallery who wish to end her permanently.





	Mary All Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s oneshot is short and angsty.
> 
> I love Mary (she’s my favourite character, followed by Garry and then Ib), but I wanted to make some angst about her because she’s an interesting character and the ending ‘A Painting’s Demise’ was in my opinion one of the most interesting endings in the game.
> 
> It’s strange that there were supernatural forces keeping Mary in the art gallery despite her being in the real world.

It was dark. So dark.

Mary was curled up inside a large sculpture of a red rose in the art gallery. It was one of her favourites out of the entire gallery because it was red, one of her favourite colours, and because it was large enough to sleep in without touching the ground. She preferred over the cold sense of despair she received when on the ground at ‘night’.

She didn’t know how long she had been in the gallery.

It was lonely. So lonely.

She wanted to go home, back to her friends at the other gallery. She wanted to see Ib again. She wanted to see Guertina. But she had chosen her fate.

Mary resisted the urge to cry. She had done that too many times since she first arrived in this dark, empty space she had once thought was paradise. That was before she got there and found that all it was was an endless nightmare.

Everything felt so hollow and empty within the real world. It scared her to wander the gallery when the darkness became so intense it blinded her, so she remained inside the petals of the fake rose until she could see again. The blue of her eyes couldn’t pierce the darkness within her conscience, however.

But she was too young to understand such things.

Mary wrapped her arms around herself to keep the cold away, trying not to listen to the whispers and screams of whatever wicked forces were preventing her from leaving the gallery. They never found her in the safety of the rose’s petals, but she was afraid that if she left they would. 

Once she had rubbed against one of the hard outside petals of the rose a little too roughly, causing her tie to fall to the ground. It was too scary to leave her safe place to fetch it, so she laid low and waited for the darkness to recede.

It became ‘day’, and her tie had completely vanished.

The darkness was suffocating. Mary found that she couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or shut because it looked the same either way. She shivered, holding back a whimper, and waited in pained silence for the ‘night’ to be over.

She wished she’d never left home.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out okay, so I hope you agree.
> 
> Like I said, I love both Mary and the game itself. Ib is one of my favourite RPG maker games out there, and it was a lot of fun trying to get all of the endings.
> 
> My writing style was also a little different in this oneshot, which is a good thing for me since I tend to fall into a habit of repeating the same things in every single thing I write, which of course gets boring for my readers as well.
> 
> Prompt- Any fandom where people die. Kill all live characters and resurrect all dead.
> 
> It took me a while to think of an idea for this prompt, but I went for Ib because of the different endings. In the ‘true’ ending (or the good ending- Promise of Reunion), Mary dies but Ib and Garry survive, but in A Painting’s Demise it’s the other way round. I could have also continued Welcome to the World of Guertena, but I preferred this ending. (I’m not counting the other paintings as characters here, which is kinda mean I guess)
> 
> Original Number- 359.


End file.
